


Where The Heart Is?

by yellow_hero



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Funny, Jealousy, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_hero/pseuds/yellow_hero
Summary: Mina met someone special on her holiday. She feels something toward her. She thought she won't met her again. Unexpectedly her family had to move  because of her dad's job. At her new school she'll meet the person again her name is Nayeon, but she's different. She's like an idiot and pretends that she doesn't know Mina.... How their story from holiday will continue? Well you'll see in my story.Minayeon school AU.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my story here. I hope you'll like it and sorry for grammar errors.

Mina's POV:

It was the day I hate the most my first day at new school. This is my fourth school. We moved to Florida 'cause of my dad's job as always. I didn't know anyone here so I had to go alone to school. When I came I headed to my first class. I stepped in everyone was looking at me. I felt awkward so I decided to sit somewhere. I saw free spot beside a girl who looked familiar to me. Then I recognized her, it was my angel from holiday. I wanted to sit beside her but she looked at me and raised her eyebrow. 

„Don't you see this spot is already taken. "

„But it's empty." 

„Oh are you blind? There is my leg so its not empty." The others laughed at me I felt really bad. 

„Hey come here." One boy called. 

„You can sit here."

I saw things on the desk. 

„Oh don't worry this chair is free the second one is Momo's but she's fine so you can sit here."

„Thank you."

"And please, don't mind her, she's an asshole," he smiled and I smiled back at him, but deep in my heart, it hurt like hell.  
______________________________________

Nayeon's POV

I was sitting in my classroom with friends when I noticed someone new. My whole world stopped for a moment. When I saw her, my mind lightened up and the memory of her appeared in front of my eyes. But my friend Melissa unfortunately snapped me back to the real life.

"Look at this shit," she whispered and pointed at the girl I was staring at few seconds ago. 

"isn't she embarrassing?" she started to laugh.

I just nodded in agreement and suddenly froze.  
She started to walk towards us, because she intended to sit down.  
Oh, how beautiful it would be to have her by my side. However, there were my friends, so I couldn't look stupid, could I? That's why I did the worst thing I could.  
I pretended I don't know her and embarrassed her in front of everyone.  
______________________________________

Mina's POV 

We had lunch time I was about eat my lunch outside but the boy from class stopped me. 

„Hey where are you going?"

„I want eat my lunch outside."

„Why? You can sit with us."

„You wouldn't mind?"

„If I would I wouldn't ask you."

„Yeah that's right."

We sat at an empty table near my "angel". She looked at me and I smiled she just did a disgusted face. I was sad because of it.

„Hey we didn't introduce yet so hi I'm Nathan and these are my friends Momo, Sydney and Sana."

„Hi" they said in unison and I smiled at them.

„I'm Mina." I introduced myself too.

„Nice to meet you Mina." Nathan said. 

Rest of the day I spent with them and it was the best first day at school.


	2. II.

Mina's POV 

It was a week since I met this awesome people, my new friends. I became really close with Nathan, he is so nice and kind to his friends but also he likes to tease them. He told me everything about school and people in our classes but not much about Nayeon.

I was hungry so I went to the convenience store. I stood infront of a rack with chips, I didn't know which I should choose. When I finally decided I went to a cashier but someone bumped into me, it was Nayeon. 

„oh hi." she greeted me, I was so confused, I noticed that she was without her friends. 

„hi." I replied with smile. 

„look about what I did at school... " she couldn't finish it because her friends came. 

„hey Nayeon what are you doing here with this?" they look at me with disgust. 

„uh she just bumped into me."

Really?! I said in my head. 

„god next time look where are you going dumb." one of her friends said and they walked away.

I just stood there with dumbfounded look. 

______________________________________

Nayeon's POV

I was with my friends at our favorite place, when my phone rang. 

„hello?" 

„hey where are you?"

„out."

„yeah I know but where excatly?"

„why?" 

„I'm hungry can you please bring me dinner?"

„why don't you get it by yourself?" 

„and why don't you tell your mom who broke her favorite vase?"

„ugh I hate you," 

„I know, thanks."

That stupid cousin of mine. I thought.   
I said goodbye to my friends and went to nearest fast food and then headed home. There was no one so I went to my room. I laid on my bed and almost fell asleep but my annoying cousin came and jump on my bed. 

„what are you doing?"

„you didn't bring me dinner to my room so I came for it." 

I stood up, took the bag and threw it to him. 

„thanks."

„you owe me one."

„of course by the way how was the conversation with Mina?" 

„how do you know that I talked to her are you some stalker or what?" 

„no but you know I have friends too and we were hungry so we went to the store and I saw you there with her." 

„it wasn't conversation we barely said hi to each other." 

„I saw that, you know if you keep doing it, she won't even look at you." 

„doing what?" 

„pretending you don't know her, I know she is the girl from summer. And if you want her to be by your side you should change your behavior." 

„since when you're so smart?" 

„since when you're so dumb my little cousin?"

,,yeah of course smart Nathan and dumb Nayeon."

„yeah you're right at the moment, but if you want to change it stop being idiot and talk to her. Don't let your friends make you stupid because I know you're not."

„thank you for your advice but what can you know about relationship? I never saw you with anyone." 

„yeah maybe you're blind or maybe you just don't know me or both who knows." he grinned at me. 

„I really hate you, you know." 

„yeah I already know."

That idiot. I smiled. But he's right.  
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it leave comment, your opinions or wishes if you want something to happen.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry if it's too short but I'm trying to write longer chapters now. Anyway enjoy it.

Mina's POV

I had history class, but I didn't feel well, so I went to the rest room. I washed my face and when I was about to leave, Nayeon came.

„Hi" she said with smile, but I was pissed off. 

„So, now you know me or did I bump into you again?"

„Look, I'm really sorry. I was stupid, but can you please give me one more chance to show you that I'm not that bad?"

I really wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't. Could I? 

„Try it again when you'll be with your friends and then I see if you mean it." I answered and walked away.

Nayeon's POV

I was lying in bed. I wasn't in mood because of the thing with Mina. After a while I was getting bored, I went to Nathan's room. 

„Hi" I greeted him. 

„Hi.... do you need something?"

„I just need to talk with someone." 

„Okay, what happened? Something with Mina?"

„Yeah, I talked to her and asked her for another chance." 

„And?"

„She said that I can try it when I'll be with my friends so she can see that I mean it." 

„And what's the problem?" 

„You don't know?"

„You mean your friends?"

„Exactly" 

„I think that's not a problem, they're just people."

„But you don't know them." 

„Are you scared of what they'll think about you if you'll date her?"

„Kind of." 

„Okay so if I'd be you I'd choose Mina cause she's one hundred percent better then them. I don't think that she'd judge you because of someone like your friends." 

„But they're my friends and they're with me always."

„You know do what you think it's the best for you not them, but don't hurt her, she's really good person."

„Fine thank you." 

I had dilemma who I should choose....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think.


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter!

Nathan's POV

I was sitting at the table then Mina came, she was smiling like a fool. 

„Hi" she said. 

„Hi, what happened?"

„What?" she was confused. 

„You're smiling like an idiot, so I'm asking what happened."

„Oh it's nothing. I just talked with Nayeon." 

„And? Something interesting?"

„Maybe..." 

„Really? Tell me."

„Not now or I'll have bad luck." 

„Got it but then you have to tell me everything."

„Of course."

I spotted Momo she was blushing so hard."

„Hey." I greeted her, but she didn't respond. I waved my hand infront of her. 

„What did you say?"

„I said hey... Guys why are you so distracted today?" 

Both of them were texting, so I give up and took phone from my pocket. 

„Hi addicts." Sydney said. 

„Hi, finally someone who I can talk with."

„Why are they so into their phones?"

„Because they're in love."

„No I'm not." they said in unison. 

„See, they're so in love."

„So I'm guessing that it's time for us to find someone, right?"

„You know I'm not into relationships."

„Oh I forgot, you're just for one night stands."

„Excatly."

„You know, why don't you want to have normal relationship, it's not that bad or it's still her?"

„Why do you always mention her when it comes to this topic."

„Because you gave up on everyone just because of her."

„It's not her, it's just that no one has what I want."

„And what do you want? Girl who cheat on you, who wants just your money, who doesn't love you, you didn't deserve what she did to you."

I was so speechless because even if I didn't want to admit it I had to. Sydney was right and it hurt like hell. 

„It's over so we don't have to talk about it anymore."

„I'm sorry Nathan but you have to know that you deserve more than someone like her okay." 

„Yeah I know thank you, but enough with this let's talk to this love birds."

„Hey can you put it down please?" Sydney asked. 

Mina put her phone down, but Momo was still texting. 

„Hey Momoring stop it." Nathan said. 

Momo was still on phone, so Nathan took it from her. 

„What are you doing?! Give me my phone back."

„No you're with us now, you can text her later."

„Text to whom?" 

„To love of her life." Nathan said and Sydney smirked. 

„Who is it?" Mina asked. 

„Nobody" answered Momo. 

„It's Dahyun, the cute girl who's two years below us."

„Hey be quiet, what if someone will hear you."

„I think it doesn't matter Momo, because everyone here knows it."

„Why do you think?"

„Because you're too obvious."

„No I'm not."

„Yeah of course not."

„Okay enough you two, tell me what happened. Did you ask her out?"

„Kind of" 

„What it means?"

„You know she's in drama club and I kind off signed us there too and asked her if she can tell me everything about the new play and she said yes, we'll go to the cafe and now we're texting because of our training and roles."

„That's great." Syd said with big smile. 

„Wait Momo did you really said, that you signed us to the drama club?" Nathan asked confused. 

„Ugh kind of."

„Are you kidding me?"

„No, look there are some nice girls for you too, and I think you're good at everything so you won't have problem with acting."

„Fine, but just because it's you."

„And what about you and Nayeon?" Nathan turned to Mina. 

„Well......


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again new chapter.! I know it's not that good story but it'll be better so enjoy it.

"And what about you and Nayeon?" Nathan turned to Mina. 

"Well...... 

Nayeon's POV

I went with my friends to our favorite place. Suddenly my friend Melissa asked me. 

"Nayeon can you tell me one thing?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you know that new girl?"

"No, why?" I lied 

"It seems she knows you." 

"No, I don't think so. It's just my charm so she wants to know me." I joked. 

"You and your self-confidence Nayeon."

"But I'm right, you know it."

"Okay, so let's make a bet. If she'll fall for you like she'll be so in love with you until our last exam, I'll do everything you want me to."

"Okay. You better be prepared cause this will be easy." 

"If you think so."

"I don't think, I know it. And you have to go with me."

"Why?"

"First for her to belive me, that I want her and second so you can see my charm in action."

"You're full of yourself Nayeon." they laughed. 

Next day I went to Mina's locker with my friends and we waited for her. When she saw me she looked confused. 

"Do you need something?" 

"I'm here to ask you to be my friend."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, see my friends are here, I mean it."

"Then fine, I'll be your friend." she smiled.

"That went well and fast." Melissa said. 

"I told you, it's my charm." 

"Yeah whatever Nayeon." we laughed.   
______________________________________________

End of flashback. 

Mina's POV

"That's great. Mina, I'm so happy for you." Nathan said excitedly. 

"Hey! why you weren't excited like that when I told you about me and Dahyun." Momo glared at him. 

"Because it's you." he answered her. 

"So when will be your first date?" 

"I don't know yet, we just started to talk."

"That doesn't matter." 

"Excatly, ask her out." Sydney said. 

"No, it's early." 

"It's not, just do it, don't waste time." 

"Okay."

After school I went to the bus stop. When I was about to step in, someone dragged me back. I wanted to yell, but then I turned and saw it was Nayeon. 

"Hi" she said. 

"Hi, do you need something?" 

"Yeah I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the cinema tomorrow with me?"

"Yes, why not." I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know what do you think about it.


	6. VI.

Nathan's POV

Today we had our first practice in the drama club. Dahyun explained us the story of the play we're going to do. Chaeyoung my friend from online games were there too, I never thought she's going to the drama club. We also met her friend Ivy, it was really fun practicing with them.

Next day

"Hey Nathan can I talk to you?" Dahyun asked

"Yes of course."

"My friends from art club will bring us the scenery for our show and I'm going to the cafe with Momo, so can you wait here for them please?"

"Okay and when exactly?"

"I think at 4 pm."

"Fine I'll be here."

"Thanks and I also wanted to ask.." she was silent for a while. 

"What is it?" 

"Ehm is Momo dating someone?" 

"No, honestly why would she asked you out of she'd be dating someone." 

"I don't know maybe cause she wants to be friend." 

"She really don't want to be just friend with you, trust me." 

"Really?" 

"I'd bet my cousin's life on that." 

"Okay thank you so much, you're really good friend you know." 

"I know."

"So confident." she said with smile. 

"Wait, don't tell Momo what I told you she'd be freaking out and probably trying to kill me." 

"Don't worry."   
______________________________________________

At the cafe 

Momo' s POV

I was sitting at the Cafe with the most beautiful girl in the world. I felt really nervous I didn't know what to say or do, so it was awkward.

"So do you want talk about show?" she asked me 

"Can we like get to know each other more today?"

"Yes of course."

We talked a lot about or hobbies and things like that. I really enjoyed it. I remember every single word she told me. There's nobody better than her. After our little date I drove her home. 

"Thank you for today, I really had a great time with you." 

"Yeah me too." 

"We can repeat it again someday." 

"I'd like that." 

We said our goodbye and I went home, I was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a little longer.


	7. VII. - Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First longer chapter, I hope you'll like it.

Nayeon's POV

I can't believe I'm going on a date with Mina. I'm super excited but also really nervous. I don't know what to wear or what about I'll be talking with her. It's kinda weird that we met on holiday but I don't know almost nothing about her. Should I ask Nathan for an advice? - Probably not since I didn't see him with anyone except Sydney.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina's POV

I was pacing in my room and thinking about my date with Nayeon. I really wanted to show her that it'll be hard to get, but when I saw her cute bunny smile I couldn't help but to melt.

"Hey calm down Minari." Sana said.

Me and Sana became really good friends. She and Nathan are my best friends I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them. 

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"It'll be okay, you'll just go to the cinema."

"But still I'm so nervous about everything. I don't know what to wear, what should I talk with her about. I wasn't on a date with someone for a long time. Honestly it weren't even dates." 

"Come on, you'll be good just be yourself. I think that Nayeon is totally in you. Like yeah she was behaving like idiot but still I saw how she was looking at you." 

"If you say so but if it'll be awkward or something I'll punch you in the face." 

"What? Why me??" 

"And Nathan too, for not stopping me." 

"How could we do that?" 

"I don't know, you could go with me that day." 

"But we still had lessons."

"Doesn't matter." 

"Yeah whatever." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeon's POV 

I was searching for something nice in my closet unfortunately I didn't find anything. I was pacing back and forth and thinking what I'm going to do. 

"Hey Nayeon can you..... what the hell happened here? Tornado attacked your room?"

"Can you stop bothering me now Nathan?" 

"How nice you are. But seriously what happened?" 

"I was looking for something nice to wear for my date." 

"You have date? With whom?" 

"Try guess you smartass." 

"Ah Mina, so you finally stop behaving like an asshole that's great." 

"Will you help me instead of your stupid talk." 

"Of course. What do you need then?" 

"First of all I need to find something nice to put on me so I can impress her." 

"And what's the problem? You have a lot of nice clothes just take some jeans and t-shirt or shirt." 

"But that won't impress." 

"I'll regret this but you look good in almost everything so don't worry you'll impress her in everything." 

"Really?" I asked with smirk. 

"Oh I already am regretting what I said." he rolled his eyes and start walking away. 

"No wait, thank you that was nice from you and I still need help." 

"With what?" 

"I don't know what to say to her." 

"I thought you already know something about her since you spent some time with her on holidays." 

"Yeah we did but we didn't talk much about ourselves. The only thing I remember is that she likes action movies." 

"Then do it now, ask her about her hobbies, favorite colour, everything she likes and dislikes. Come on you're Im Nayeon you can do it." 

"Okay thank you so much." 

"You're welcome and don't screw it up." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina's POV 

We were in the cinema I was enjoying the film but it seemed Nayeon was bored. I recognize it even though she was trying to pretend liking it. 

"Nayeon are you bored?" 

"What? No I'm not it's just these types of films aren't for me." 

"Then why did you choose this?" 

"Because I remember that you once told me you like them." 

"Oh you didn't have to pick it just because of me." 

"I wanted you to enjoy it, it wouldn't make sense if I'd pick something you might not like. I was sure about this movie." 

"But you're not enjoying it." 

"I am because you are." 

"Really?" 

"Of course, now let's just watch it." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the movie 

"So did you enjoy it a little at least?" I asked Nayeon. 

"Yes it wasn't that bad at all. What about you?" 

"It was great but still you didn't have to choose movie just because of me." 

"But that was the point, I did that so you wouldn't regret going out with me." 

Oh I'd never regret spending time with you. - I thought but didn't say anything and just smiled. 

"Do you want to go for a coffee or something?" 

"That would be nice." 

\---------------------  
Nayeon's POV 

We finished our drinks at the Cafe and headed to her house. We stopped infront of door. 

"So I had amazing time with you today and I hope you too." I said. 

"Of course it was great." She smiled. Oh my god that gummy smile of hers will kill me. 

"So....can we.... repeat it sometime?" 

"I'd... like to." 

I looked at Mina first into her gorgeous eyes and then my eyes landed on her angelic lips. Only one thought were running in my messy head. I began to lean toward her she did same...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Should they kiss or not? Let me know what you want guys. Also share your thoughts, ideas or wishes. 
> 
> -Y. H. 😁


	8. VIII. - Kiss

Nayeon looked at Mina, first into her gorgeous eyes and then her own eyes landed on Mina's angelic lips. Only one thought were running in Korean girl's messy head. She began to lean toward the Japanese and she did same. The moment their lips met the whole world disappeared it was just them in their own world. It was so soft and gentle but strong at the same time. Their lips fit together like this all was meant for them. When they finally pulled out they were just staring at each other. 

"Well I should go in, my mom probably saw me when we were approaching." Mina said. 

"Okay."

"Thank you again for tonight." 

"No I thank you. Goodnight Mina." 

"Goodnight Nayeon."   
______________________________________________

Mina's POV 

When I closed the door I leaned into them still weak from the kiss we shared. 

"Are you okay Mina?" my brother Kai asked me. We were having dinner. 

"Yes why shouldn't I?" 

"Because you're smiling like a creep." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are, did something happened?" 

"No nothing, stop asking me."   
______________________________________________

Nayeon's POV 

I came home and went straight to my room. I closed the door but after like 5 minutes Nathan stepped in with stupid grin on his face. He was standing there for a whole minute. 

"You won't ask how did it go?" 

"Judging by your expression it went more than good." 

"You're right it was perfect. I even kissed her." 

"Wow you're going fast." 

"Maybe but I feel that it's right." 

"Well I'm not saying it's wrong. I kinda like when you're like this, you're not that mean." 

"Shut up I'm never mean." 

"Yeah sure Nayeon." He said and walked out. 

____________________________  
Next day

"Hey Nayeon, you're late today." John said. 

"That's because she had date yesterday." 

"And how do you know that Melissa?" 

"I saw them in the cafe" 

'"Really Nayeon? And why didn't you tell us?" 

"I forgot." I simply said. 

"Of course and how did it go?" - J

"Good." 

"Nothing important happened?" 

"No." I didn't want to tell them 'cause they'd tease me all the time. 

"Not even kiss?" he smirked. 

"No." I blushed.

"Oh my god, that means yes! And you're telling me nothing important." he laughed. 

"It's... not that... important." 

"If you say so but I have to say you look better like this maybe that girl....." 

"Okay enough about her, it's just for the bet anyway so no big deal." Melissa cut him off. 

"Someone's in bad mood today." - J

"Why? Just because I don't want to hear about that nerdy girl?" - M

"Yeah exactly, I know you don't like her but you should respect her at least a bit she didn't do anything to you." - J

"And why are you standing up for her, isn't it Nayeon who should do that?" - M

"Yeah maybe she should because it seems she likes her but I think it doesn't matter like in general you're so mean to people you even don't know." - J

"Like you're different." - M

"Yes I'm because I'm not judging people who I don't know, I'm an asshole sometimes when they pissed me off but I do things when I have reason meanwhile you're rude and do stupid things to someone who just don't look like you wish." - J

"Oh you're so wise today did you got laid by some nerdy guy?" - M

"You know what, stop behaving like some childish bitch." John said and walked out of class. 

"And who's in bad mood now." Melissa said, I just rolled my eyes and went to find John. For my luck he was in the hallway. 

"Hey John wait!" he stopped so I can reach him. 

"Don't listen to her she's just in bad mood." 

"I know but it's tiring because she's almost always in bad mood and I don't want to listen the things she's saying about everyone." 

"Me nether but she's our friend." 

"Sometimes I wish she wouldn't." 

"That's too much don't you think?"

"Maybe." 

"Come on, just pretend to listen and forget what she said I don't want to be with her alone." 

"Fine but one more rude word and I'll sit with someone else." 

"Of course." 

When we were heading back to the class I spot Mina with Sana and Nathan. My eyes met hers and both of us automatically blushed. John saw it and smiled. 

"Nayeon what do you think about taking Mina with you to our play day today?" 

"I don't think it's a good idea since Melissa is in bad mood when we were just talking about Mina and I don't know how Ben will react." 

"But they won't be there." 

"Really?" 

"Yes they're going to pick up Melissa's cousin Ellie, she didn't tell you?" 

"No, but still you know things with Mina are just for a bet." 

"Of course they are." 

"Don't be sarcastic, you're reminding me of my stupid cousin." 

"Then stop telling me that is just a bet for you, look I'm not judging you actually I'm happy for you because you finally chose someone normal and nice." 

"I don't know what you mean by this." 

"Nayeon you do know what I mean. Do you think I don't see how you look at her, how you're smiling everytime she text you. You don't have to hide that you like her I knew from the first day she came here the way you looked at her like she's the only person in the world." He finished and I hugged him. 

"Thank you, I don't know how can everyone think you're bad." 

"That's because I'm friend with you and Melissa and Ben." 

"Hey I'm not bad." 

"You're not but you can be mean too you know." 

"Yeah but I'm trying to not be since Mina is here." 

"So what do you say? Will you invite her to our play day?" 

"Yes, I will ask her on lunch break." 

Mina's POV 

"So Mina how was the date with Nayeon?" Nathan asked. 

"It was good." 

"Just good? that doesn't sound you liked it much." 

"No I loved it it was great everytime she touched me I felt like my heart will jump out of my body." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you two will be together even though Nayeon is an asshole sometimes." 

"She's not." I raised a voice little. 

"Calm down Minari it was a joke." 

"I know sorry, it's just I don't like when someone says bad things about her." 

"I understand but when it comes to me I'm always joking okay." 

"Nathan when it's just the two of us now, you seem to know Nayeon a lot but you didn't tell me nothing about her and you're not even talking with her here in school and now you said that it's always joke when you call her asshole so why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why are you talking like you know her and then you don't even look at her or something?" 

"Well..... it's...." But before he could finish Nayeon came to us. 

"Can I borrow her please?" Nayeon asked him. 

"Yeah of course and Mina I'm sorry but I can't take you home today me and Sana have extra lessons." 

"Thats okay I can take a bus." I said before I went with Nayeon a little further from my table.

"So what do you need?" - M

"Me and my friends have every Friday play day which is today so I wanted to aks of you want to go with too?" 

"Like with all your friends?" 

"No it'll be just me and John because the other two can't." 

"I don't know." 

"Please Mina, he wants to know you better." 

"Okay then." 

"Cool so I'll wait for you after school at the lockers." 

"Fine." 

"Okay I should go, see you later." 

Nayeon bid me goodbye but before she walked away Nathan called her. 

"Hey Nayeon." 

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrow. 

"Why don't you sit here with Mina so she won't be alone." 

"But she's not alone, she's with you." 

"Yeah but.... I have to go somewhere and I don't want her to be alone since a lot of people are hitting on her and Mina doesn't like it much. You can also have my meal, don't worry I didn't touch it yet." 

"Well if Mina doesn't mind then I'll be glad spending lunch with her." 

"I think she doesn't, Do you?" he looked at me. 

"No, of course not. I'll be glad too." 

"Okay then I'll leave you, I think you're in good hands and if you need something just text us and have a good day I'll probably won't see you today again." 

"Yeah, you too have a good day." 

Nathan's POV 

After I left the two lovebirds alone I wondered where I should go then I heard someone singing my favourite song so I decided to come after it. I stopped infront of music classroom. There were two girls. One of them were tall with shorter hair and she had glasses. The other one was smaller with brown mid-length hair. I went silently in and just listened to them until someone tapped on my shoulder. 

"Oh god! You scared me." 

"You shouldn't be here." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you're not allowed to be here." the two girls stopped singing. 

"Do we have some problem Annie?" 

"Yes this idiot sneaked here." 

"Look I didn't know I can't be here it's just I heard you two and I really wanted to know who has this beautiful voices." 

"It's okay since you didn't disturb us." the tall one said."

"Hi I'm Jeongyeon these are my friends Jihyo and Annie." 

"Nice to meet you I'm Nathan." 

"What are you doing here? Don't take it wrong way but it's lunch break so everyone's always in cafeteria." 

"Well yeah I was there, but I'm helping my stupid cousin to get one girl she really likes so I let her have my meal with the girl." 

"That's nice of you." the one called Jihyo said I just smiled. 

"if you excuse us we need to practice now but you can stay and listen if you want." 

"Yes, don't worry I wont disturb you." 

Third POV 

When lunch break was nearing the end Nathan decided to go. He stepped out of class and headed to his next class but he bumped into small girl because he was texting Sydney, she wasn't in school and didn't text him since yesterday. 

"Oh I'm sorry." he apologized and immediately helped the girl stand up. 

"It's okay I wasn't watching." 

"Do you want help carry this?" 

"If you have time." 

"Yes I have (No he doesn't)." 

"Really you have free lesson too?" 

"Yeah, so where are we going?" 

"Art class we have to prepare last things for the play, will you come to see it?" 

"I'm actually going to play there." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, is something wrong with it?" 

"No its just that you don't look like a type for a drama club." I chuckled. 

"And what type I look like?" 

"I don't know some sport or something." 

"Well I'm playing sport too." 

"And what are you playing?" 

"Ice hockey, it's my favourite sport. And I also do kick box" 

"And you have time for a drama club when you're doing ice hockey and kick box?" 

"I'm good at organizing so I find time for everything but I must confess that's tiring sometime." 

"I believe that, we're here so thank you for your help and I'll see you in drama club since we're going to help there." 

"Okay, by the way I'm Nathan." 

"Chaeyoung but you can call me just Chaeng." 

"Okay bye Chaeng see you soon." 

He sprinted to his class because he was already late. Luckily he reached his class fast when he walked in he apologized and sat next to Sana. 

"Where the hell were you?" 

"I was helping one girl from art class." 

"Why?" 

"I bumped into her so I was just being nice." 

"You're so kind I didn't know you have it in you." 

"Oh shut up." 

Nayeon's POV 

It was almost end of our play day and it was great. Mina and John seemed to become good friend I was more than glad for it because I could be really flirty and touchy with Mina and then John's friend (which I totally think it's not just a friend) Alex joined us. It was like we were on double date. After our last activity which was picnic we parted our ways and I drove Mina home. 

"I hope you enjoyed it today with us." 

"I did, John is really fine he's like Nathan a little." 

"Yeah same crackheads." 

"I have to go, thank you for today and see you tomorrow." 

"Okay, bye." 

She opened door but before she stepped out she gave me a quick peck on my cheek and then she hurried to her home. Wide smile appeared on my face and it didn't disappear for the whole ride. I arrived at home I went straight to kitchen because I was hungry. 

"Finally home, so how was you date?" 

"It wasn't a date oficially but it went more than great. Mina really likes John she said he reminds her of you sometimes which is true." 

"Because he's the only one normal in your group, do you want sandwich?" he offered me I took one. 

"And I wanted to thank you for what you did for me at school." 

"What exactly I did?" 

"You gave me your lunch and let me be with Mina, I know you didn't have to go anywhere." 

"Well you look happier with her so I said why not, yeah and she also asked me about you." 

"Really what she wanted to know?" 

"Things about our relationship, you know we're not friends at school but it seems we know each other well. And I really didn't want to answer her on it." 

"I see, almost nobody knows I forgot but why we didn't tell them?" 

"You forgot? My dad doesn't want it because of his business and shits. He always says it's dangerous for people to know we're family that's why he sent me here. So if one day someone would find out I'm his son and that you're our family it won't end good or at least that's what he told me but I think it's bullshit and he did that so he doesn't have to take care of me. But I'm not complaining though I'm glad to be here. "

"I totally forgot about it and I'm glad too you're here because you're helping me since my parents are away most of the time." 

"You're my cousin but you're more like my sister so it's my duty to help you and take care of you and I hope that this time with Mina it'll be different than with other people. She's really nice and innocent so don't hurt her because you won't find better person for you. I'm also glad that you told you friends about your feelings."

"Actually.... I didn't." 

"But Mina said you came with your friends." 

"Well John knows it he figured it out but Melissa doesn't. We kind of made a bet that if Mina will fell for me they'll do everything I say so Melissa and David think it's just a bet." he just looked at me with raised eyebrow. 

"Well since this you should tell Mina about bet or your friends that you actually likes her, I think friends is way better option than the one with Mina. 

"I know I'll tell them soon." 

"I wanted to ask, did Sydney responded to you?" 

"Yeah she wants to talk tomorrow." 

"About what?" 

"I don't know but it's really important she said so I hope it's not something bad." 

"I hope so too, I know how close you two are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys that's for this chapter I decided to make them a little longer. I'm sorry for errors and I hope you enjoy it. Like always you can comment and share your ideas or wishes for next chapters. I also promise there will be Dahmo in next chapter. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Y. H.


	9. IX.

Nathan's POV

I was in the cafe waiting for Sydney. It was weird when she called me yesterday and just said that we needed to talk so I hoped it would be nothing bad. Then she finally came. 

"Hey, finally you're here." I got up from chair and hugged her. 

"Yeah sorry, my mom needed something." 

"So what's so important you need to tell me." 

"Well.... It's hard for me but........NathanI'm movingfromFlorida" 

"Okay can you say it slowly 'cause I didn't understand." 

"Nathan...... I'm moving from Florida." she said and I didn't know what to say. I opened mouth just to close it. 

"Oh.... is this some joke or?" 

"It's not." 

"But you can't leave me, I need you here what I'm supposed to do without you. You're my fucking best friend who will be with me 24/7, watch over me when I'm drunk or beat my ass when I'm behaving like dickhead, with whom I'll be in detentions?" 

"I'm so sorry Nathan but I can't do anything about it. I tried but my parents won't let me stay here." 

"When are you moving?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"What?? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know it, they told me on Thursday evening that's why I wasn't at school yesterday I had to pack my things." 

"That's great really." I was upset and sad. 

"Don't be mad please." 

"I'm not... mad I'm just sad you're leaving me here alone." 

"Come on, you won't be alone you'll still have Sana, Momo and the others." 

"But that's not same, of course girls are great and everything and I really love them but still it's not you." 

"I know but you know we still can call and text each other." 

"Yeah." I couldn't say more than that. 

We were just sitting there in silence. 

"You know what since this is your last day here let's make it the best day ever." I said and she smiled, I'm gonna miss her so much. 

Sana's POV 

Me and Momo were at Mina's place since we all were bored and Nathan and Sydney weren't responding to us. 

'So how are things with Dahyun going?' Mina asked. 

"I don't know." 

"What do you think, you don't know?" - S

"I think she's avoiding me for some reason."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"The day we went out."

"And happened something bad or did you do something she didn't like?" 

"No or at least I think."

"Why you didn't ask her out then? She was probably just ill." Mina said. 

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared."

"Of what?"- MN

"That she doesn't like me and she'll reject me or won't talk to me."

"She likes you silly and she won't reject you believe me." Sana said. 

"That won't happen."

"What?"

"That I'll believe you, I did it once and we end up in jail."

"We weren't in jail, we were just resting at the police station okay."

"Wait what?" Mina asked confused. 

"Well this smartass called Sana convinced me to steal a car."

"What?!" Mina screamed. 

"Why did you want to steal that car?"

"I didn't..... I just thought it was my uncle's car, it looked same. He allowed me to borrow it I didn't know it wasn't his."

"Do you know words like license plate?"

"Yes but the car was on the same spot as my uncle's car was every day before. I didn't look at it."

"Wait..... How did you open the car when you didn't have right keys and it wasn't weird for you when you couldn't open it with the keys?"

"I know some tricks that I learned from Nathan and the other thing... well I don't think much about these things."

"Yeah I see that." Mina laughed hard. 

"Hey stop it was just a stupid mistake."

"Stupid but big mistake I told you not to do it when you couldn't open it with the keys" said Momo and left for a bathroom. 

"Well it already happened I can't change it." 

"And you don't have any problems because of it?" 

"No, we called Nathan and he took care of everything." 

"By himself?" 

"No, probably with his father."

"How long do you know Nathan?" 

"Since we were kids. Momo met him 5 years ago." 

"And he's living here just with father?" 

"I don't think so, but I can't tell. I never was in his house since he came back." 

"He came back?" 

"He lived here with his grandma, then when he was 10 they moved somewhere and after 5 years he came back."

"And why did he leave?" 

"I don't remember it now." 

"Why are you asking anyway? I thought you like Nayeon not Nathan." Momo said while walking from the bathroom. 

"What? No no no, of course I like Nayeon, I'm just curious. Can I ask you one last thing?" 

"Sure." 

"Does Nathan know Nayeon?" 

"Yeah, we're all going to same class." 

"No I mean if they're close to each other." 

"As far as I know they're not, why?" 

"I don't know why but everytime we were talking about Nayeon it seemed they know each other. Like I don't care about it much but it's weird that they're like this." 

"Nah you're just overthinking, if they knew each other they'd behave differently." 

"You're right." 

"And you know if you'd want to know something about Nathan you can ask him." 

"I know, thank you." 

"You're welcome and now let's get a date for Momo." 

Dahyun's POV

"So Dahyunie did you ask her out already?" 

"Not yet." 

"Why not? I think that week of avoiding her is enough." 

"I wasn't avoiding her." 

"Oh really? Then why did you skip all lessons? I know you weren't ill." 

"Okay maybe I avoided her but I don't know what to do. It's weird for me to be in her company, my heart is always beating so fast that I think it'll jump out of my body, I'm so confused about everything and no one was ever interested in me. Chaengie tell me what to do." 

"Ask her out idiot." 

"Fine." 

I was about to text her but she was faster. 

"So?" 

"We have date tomorrow, she'll pick me up." 

"Finally some step forward." 

"I'm glad." 

"Me too but you're still a coward." 

"And you're not? You like Tzuyu for so long and still didn't tell her." 

"But it's different." 

"How?" 

"Because we're friends since we were toddlers and I know she doesn't like me so it would be awkward after her rejection we wouldn't probably be friends anymore." 

"So you'll rather continue to suffer silently?" 

"Yes, look I can't lose her she means so much to me." 

"I get it but I still think you should try one day." 

"Maybe I will." we both smiled. 

Nayeon's POV 

It was already midnight and Nathan still wasn't home. I was so scared and he didn't pick up any of my calls. I was waiting in living room and almost fell asleep when I heard the door. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" 

"Chill out, I was with Sydney." 

"Why didn't you respond to me?" 

"I didn't hear it." he then looked at his phone. "Wow 20 missed calls, were you that scared?" 

"Yes, you know that you're the only one here who's taking care of me. Anyway what Sydney wanted?" He looked so sad all of sudden. 

"She's moving." 

"What? Where? When?" 

"To Canada, tomorrow." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." I went to hug him. "I know how much she means to you but you'll still have me here." 

"What a relief." he teased. 

"Hey, I'm great at lighting mood you know." 

"Just kidding, I'm glad that you're with me when I need it." 

"You do the same for me. So I guess that you won't confess to her." 

"Well what's the point when she's leaving." 

"Maybe you'll meet again and end up together." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"So you still owe me your stories from Australia so what about we have a dinner and you'll tell everything." 

"Okay, what dinner did you choose?" 

"It's first week of May that means it's Italian week so I ordered us pizza but we have to heat it up." 

"I completely forgot about it, I guess that I'll cook spaghetti tomorrow then right?" 

"Excatly." 

"You're really telling me that you put rats in the director's office just because he didn't allow you to go to a school trip?" - NY

"We really wanted to go there and that asshole knew it so he didn't allow us. He didn't like us in general because like he said we're just stupid kids who thinks they're cool and better than anyone But I won't lie in that time I was asshole too." 

"You're saying it like you're not anymore." 

"But I'm smaller asshole now." we laughed.

"Tell me, you could've stayed there, why did you came back?"

"Because I didn't want to be there. I never wanted to leave Miami because I had friends here and everything. It was stupid for me to leave it just because of my parents and even though I had a good days there I was relieved that I could go back here. I kind of missed you."

"It didn't look like you were sad about leaving me or that you liked me at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you always pushed me away from you and your friends, you, you pushed me to the ground once when we were cycling, you were rude to me everytime I tried talk to you. I just wanted to be your friend again, like before the, but you didn't want to so I gave up. I even asked my mom what is wrong with me that you hate me, and if it's my fault, she said that it's just hard for you, and I should give you time, because she knows you wouldn't hate me for real ." 

My eyes teared up from the memory of our childhood. Nathan pulled me for a hug. We were just sitting, hugging and he was rubbing my back. It was kind of weird since he never did this before but it was nice because this was another thing which showed me how much our relationship changed. 

"I'm so sorry Nayeon." he said as he pulled away. 

"It's okay that was long time ago." I smiled a bit. 

"I know but still I hurt you and I'm sorry for that, you know I never hated you. How could I, you're my family I was just sad and jealous that you have parents who care for you, mine never did, even though I almost died too they still cared more about you. I was so mad about the fact that they spent more time with you after that accident and I was like a ghost for them. Every day I wished I could change my life with her, because they always loved her more, so it'd be better if she was here not me. I think they still blame me for convincing everyone to go there. I was so glad that I had grandma at least, she always said it wasn't my fault, even though I know it was. I envied you and was mad because at the start they were like, it didn't matter to them that she's gone, and they tried replace her with you that's why I treated you that bad and I have to say that I tried to hate you but I couldn't because you never did anything bad to me. And honestly I was really sad that I won't be seeing you every day. "

"Aw that's nice but I sometimes envied you too that you could be at least five minutes alone. And with the accident, it wasn't your fault you just want us to enjoy her birthday. And honestly it wasn't that pleasant to be with all of them all the time. And I'm sorry too." 

"For what?" 

"That you felt like a ghost in my presence." 

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault that my parents didn't like me. And at least I learned to be on my own." 

"It wasn't like that, they just missed her I guess, and you're a lot better than me even though they didn't give you much attention." 

"it's not true, I think we're on the same level but I'm older." 

"If you say so, but if I were you I'd stay in Australia. I loved it when we were visiting you there. Before your parents invited us there I kept convincing my parents to travel there but they were so busy with their work so I was glad when they agreed on your parents invitation."

"You know what? It was my idea to invite you because I missed you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I said I never hated you. After all you helped me when I needed it although I was rude to you." 

"Yeah, and you always protected me from others when they wanted to hurt me. And I remember that I ruined my mom's favorite curtains and they blamed you because you were the one holding the brush and paint at that moment. And I know you knew it was me but you didn't say anything and just took it all on you. "

"Well I was used to be scolded a lot, you know I become a troublemaker so I didn't mind and I think that they wouldn't even believe that it was you. No matter who'd say it." 

"You're right. I was the good one and you were opposite. Let's make a deal if we'll both end up after the college alone we'll move to Australia." he just smiled like if I was joking. I looked at him with seriousness. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay but you know it won't happen anyway." 

"Why do you think so?" 

"Because you'll end up with Mina if you won't fuck it up like seriously. Which I think you won't because you're not that dumb." 

"How can you know Mina will stay with me?" 

"Because she's just that in love with you, I can see it. She couldn't even be mad at you for your behave at the start." 

"I hope you're right but still we all can live in Australia." 

"If you think so." he got up and head to the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To the bed, it's almost 3 am and I'm tired." 

"Already 3 am? Wow, okay wait for me I'm going too." 

We went to our rooms. 

"Goodnight cousin and thank you for our conversation today." he said before he closed the door.

"Goodnight, thank you too but you still owe some stories." 

"Of course." he chuckled.   
______________________________________________  
Next day:

Dahyun's POV

"Can you please stop pacing for a while? It's annoying" - CY

"Yes can you please sit down on your ass? Because I want to punch you in the face" - TY

"I'm so nervous girls so don't be rude to me and help me to think about how I should behave." 

"Just be yourself Dubu." - CY

"That's a bad idea but she likes food a lot and you look like tofu so don't worry you won't have a problem." - TY

"Thank you for your support Tzuyu." I said sarcastically. 

"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes and Chaeng was just laughing quietly. I looked from a window and saw Momo. 

"Okay she's here, so I'll go, be like at home and wait for me." 

"Are you sure you'll came back home unnie?" Tzuyu teased me. 

"Shut up and don't burn my house!" I shouted from the stairs. I opened door and there she stood. 

"Hey." she greeted with smile. 

"Hi." 

"Can we go?" 

"Yes." 

When we reached our destination Momo slowly parked and we went toward the stage. After 20 minutes it finally started. It was great when they finished the leader of the group came to us. 

"Hey Momo." 

"Hey Steve, great show." 

"Thanks but it'd be better with you." 

"I don't think so." 

"So modest, did you see her dancing?" he asked me and I just shooked my head. 

"Come on, we have one last dance join us and show your girlfriend what can you do." 

"I don't want her to be alone here." 

"It's okay, I can manage go I want to see you there." 

"Okay." 

They left and I waited for them to start. When the music start I immediately searched for Momo. I finally spot her and my eyes were locked on her. It was the dance I have ever seen. The way she moved was unbelievable. My brain stopped working and I was just enjoying watching her as same as she was enjoying dancing. 

"Why didn't you tell me you can dance like this?" 

"I don't find it necessary. Did you like it?" 

"I didn't like it. I loved it. I never saw someone dancing as passionately as you." 

"Thank you." she blushed. 

"If you can dance like this why are you in drama club instead of dancing club?" 

-Because of you. "Well I like theater (you) as much as dancing." 

"Honestly I think you're wasting your time in drama club." 

"Are you saying I'm bad actress?" she pretend to be hurt. 

"No I didn't mean it in that way, it's just you have big talent and I think you should be in dancing club." 

"Well I'm glad where I am. Would you like to go for an ice cream?" 

"I'd love to." 

We were now sitting on bench at a park with our ice cream. 

"So you'll be attending college right?" I asked. 

"Yes." 

"What college did you choose?" 

"UCLA specialization on economics." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, you look so surprised." 

"I thought you'll choose some art school." 

"My parents want me to take family business after them so I don't have much choice." 

"I see. And if you could choose what it would be?" 

"Probably dancing." sad smile appeared on her face. 

"So why don't you try convince your parents to choose what do you want to do?" 

"it's a bit difficult in our families." 

"Our?" 

"Well my, Nathan's and Sana's family what I know." 

"I get that your families are important in world business but they shouldn't push you into something you don't want to." 

"Well your family is well known and important too but you're lucky they don't want you to do what they want." 

"You're right." 

"Wanna go watch...." her phone suddenly rang. She was speaking Japanese so I didn't understand anything. She then hung up. 

"Something happened?" 

"Yeah, my mom called me and I have to go so I will drive you home."

"Okay."

The drive was quiet but it wasn't awkward it was somehow comfortable. We stopped infront of my house.

"I'm really sorry that we have to end it because of me."

"It's okay I enjoyed it."

"Me too, I hope we can continue this someday."

"Of course. Thank you and have good day."

"You too." she said softly as I stepped out of a car and waved her as she slowly drove of.


End file.
